zyuohgerfandomcom-20200215-history
Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger
, translated as 'Animal Squadron Beast King Ranger'http://news.tokunation.com/2015/09/28/doubutsu-sentai-jyuuouger-trademark-revealed-29199, is the 40th season of Super Sentai. It joined '' on the Super Hero Time block on February 14, 2016, replacing Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. It is the second animal themed series and has a video game motif. Production *''to be added'' Plot It is estimated that approximately 800 million species of organisms live on Earth. However, we have only discovered about 170 million of those species. On this planet of ours, there are still many creatures that we know nothing about… Yamato Kazakiri, a novice zoologist, winds up lost on “Zyuland”; another world located on Earth! There, he meets four “Zyuman" - anthropomorphic, sapient animals. Meanwhile, the human world is attacked by the space outlaw group “Deathgalien” led by Ginis, the creator of a vicious Blood Game. From their ship, the Sagittari Ark, the Deathgaliens send monsters to attack Earth. Yamato and the Zyumans cannot forgive the Deathgaliens for attacking. As proud beings living on the Earth, these five people awaken their instincts and become Zyuohger! With their “King’s Credentials” in hand, the human and Zyumans join together to fight for their home. Sky, land, and sea! The dream team of animal kings; the strongest animal heroes in Super Sentai history are born! Don’t underestimate this planet!! Characters Zyuohgers Allies *Mario Mori *Larry *Kamen Riders Villains Deathgalien *Leader **Ginis *Generals **Azarudo **Cubaru **Nalia **Jagged (1) *Grunts **Moeba *Players Others * Supporting Characters *''to be added Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Hideaki Takatori and Hiroaki Kagoshima **Artist: Hideaki Takatori ;Ending themes * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Takayoshi Tanimoto **Artist: Yōhei Ōnishi ;Insert themes * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Zyuoh Eagle: *Sela, Zyuoh Shark: *Leo, Zyuoh Lion: *Tusk, Zyuoh Elephant: *Amu, Zyuoh Tiger: *Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing, Larry: *Ginis: *Nalia: *Azarudo: *Cubaru: Staff *Takaki Utsunomiya - Main Producer *Takayuki Shibasaki - Director *Junko Komura - Main Writer http://www.heroshock.com/?p=20730 *Hiroshi Butsuda - SFX Director *Hirofumi Fukuzawa - Action Director Stage Shows *''to be added'' Video Release *''to be added'' Toyline *''to be added'' Video Games *''to be added'' Notes *As this is the 40th Season of Super Sentai, the core 3 primary color Rangers of Yellow, Red and Blue are an homage to Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan (Red is an eagle, Blue is a shark, and Yellow's motif is a member of the big cat family). The previous series to do this homage was Gaoranger, albeit with GaoYellow and GaoRed switching animal motifs. *This series will air the 2,000th episode of Super Sentai at an unspecified date. *Zyuland, as well as the Zyuman who are beast-people, may be a pun on the fact that "Zyu" is usually read in English like "Zoo", a kind of park where animals are taken care of and exhibited. This is backed by the idea that Yamato is a zoologist. *Similar to Timeranger, the opening theme does not feature the team's full name anywhere in the song. *Similar to Boukenger, the villains and monsters of this year are based on the past villains and past monsters from the previous 39 Sentai seasons. *This is the first season since ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'''' ''where the episodes have no special distinction. See also External links *Toei website *TV Asahi website *Zyuohger at Super-Sentai.net *Official Twitter account